pankosmiafandomcom-20200215-history
Mustache
Beginning and early server life Mustachegames found out about worldmc after a spam bot sent by either someone from EarthMC, GUI66, or someone with CallMeConman attacked EarthMC's chat. Mustache waited 1 day to get whitelisted after 50+ people applied that day. Once Mustache joined Vwon gave him gold to make Cornwall for GB. Cornwall was a isolated town, not much happened in that town. during the isle war Mustache helped invade Ireland, and later that day Cornwall was attacked by NNA and Ireland. During the end of the isle war Mustache helped attack Glasgow (now Edinburgh) in a failed attack. at the end of the war when GB fell Mustache surrendered and left Britain. Fiji with hype and Vwon After the invasion Mustache went with Vwon to make a island town. First they went to Ice land and made a town. After spending a while in Iceland they found out that it was too cold so they left. After searching the map Vwon found Fiji and they settled there. Mustache was attacked and stalked by Fourthland during his time in Fiji, once actually being exiled and having to move 3 different towns before he was invited back again. the great roll back and France during the first great roll back Mustache was kicked from Fiji because of the roll back and made Corsica in his home country, France. After 1 day in Corsica Bunny119 came and claimed sardina which he was gonna claim. Mustache teamed up with Vwon again to make Brittany and France. France grew quick with Fiji joining, Paris joining and New Zealand joining. Brittany was good until Austria-Hungary and France had a war where Mustache was banned for 3 days and Monaco invaded 10% of Brittany. Belgium to today After getting board of Brittany Mustache had an idea to make Benelux and make a modern city. Belgium grew quick with the Flemish tower and getting to number 1 on the /t list when it had 15 people in the town. When Vwon and Mustache were offline Italy was formed and fully invaded Belgium for no reason. After 4 hours most of Belgiums ruins were gone. After Belgium Mustache was forced to immigrate to saint Helena with a large group of Belgeian and Dutch refugee's. Honduras after Saint helana got boting because new Zealand was just moutains. Mustache and Vwon moved to Honduras leaving Crevel as Saint Helena's Mayor. Vwon and Mustache moved where there was flat land so they could build there stuff. Vwon wanted China and Mustache wanted Honduras. After a fight, They both settled Honduras. after weeks of Fishing, Mustachegames got enough gold to make Honduras a empire. so he claimed all of Honduras and el Salvador then he claimed Nicaragua then Costa rica and atleast, Panama. after Mustache ran out of claims, Mustache started to recruit people so he could claim the rest of Panama, but Zqppy the man who invaded Belgium was like "I'm stupid so I'll claim block him from costa Ricas coast to Panama" so then he claimed that area. Honduras started to die after Vwon left to make China taking Cuberubik with him. After this Mustache griefed spawn and got a 2 week ban. When he came back it was only asher1099 and his friend from a WWI & WWII discord which was inactive. The town was dead but was a power house for Solomon islands considering how famous Mustache and vwon were on the server. When the server shut down all of the town was deleted along with everything else. Pankosmia Mustache was whitelisted on one of the last days of the new servers. When the server was released he made the town of Madrid and made the Spanish_Empire. Mustache got bored of Madrid after a while and made a town in Kabi called Nanpi. Mustache later went inactive and when he returned he joined Vwon in Christchurch soon becoming the mayor and leader of New Zealand. Category:Characters Category:WorldMC Playerbase